Pleasure, Sin and Innocence
by xxpapercutxx
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire looking for a meal and Naruto is an innocent boy that wants to die, both are in the same night club. Sasuke will make his wish come true. SasuNaru, ItaSasu!rape and character death.


I'm sorry if it's not as good as my other works and for that I am deeply sorry. I know I haven't updated my other stories but honestly I have writer's block so my loyal readers please be patient and I'll try to get a new chapter up for them soon. But for now please enjoy.

**Warning: Yaoi/Slash, Rape, Language, and Death**

Beta-ed by **Sasuke2006** my good friend and fellow writer. We were talking on YIM while I was writing this and she is part of the reason I got the inspiration to write this so I'd like to thank her. So thank you so much! By the way you should go read her story. It rocks my socks off.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Although how I wish I did. Nor do I own the song in this. It's "Dr. Online" by Zeromancer.

**Pleasure, Sin and** **Innocence**

His breathing heavy and his body covered in a thin layer of sweat a raven-haired male walked to a dark corner of the club. He watched in fascination as the mass of bodies moved together to the rhythm of the music. The lust and sexual tension of the situations causing many people to rub up against one another not caring who they are or whether they were male or female. All just wanted to escape reality and give in to sin and pleasure. It was truly beautiful in his eyes. The sensual movements and erotic presses of skin on skin contact were amazing to watch. Bodies of all types just acting upon instinct and doing things subconsciously as the people let their minds go blank and forget everything, everything but the beat of the music and the urge to move to the hypnotic beat pulsing through the loud speakers.

His coal black eyes scanned the room for his next victim. His tongue ran across his fangs as he thought of the sweet taste of the life-giving red substance that all humans had warmly running through their veins. He could barely contain his excitement at the thought of having a wonderful meal tonight. He could sense a great sadness and loneliness emitting from someone in the crowded club. He just had to find them. Glancing over several people he quickly began to eliminate them until all that was left was a blonde boy standing off to the side near the bar his eyes glazed over in deep thought.

The pounding music continued as the pale man smirked, looking lustfully at the young blonde boy. He could be no older than sixteen and from what Sasuke could tell, innocent. The blood of a virgin always tasted so much sweeter. His eyes changed into a red with black swirling in them as he walked over to the boy through the moving mass of bodies. He thought this boy would be easy prey considering he wasn't even moving just standing there thinking, except he snapped out of his trance as soon as a new song came on.

_"Everybody online?"_

He watched as the bright blue eyes came to life hearing that first verse as the techno rock beat started. His body then reacted, moving forward into the crowd. His long limbs moving fluidly as he began to move to the beat. Though instead of giving into lust and sin he danced alone, somehow managing not to touch any of the bodies around him while still moving to the contagious beat. Sasuke could feel himself growing excited. This boy was so delicious looking and he couldn't see what the blonde could have hanging over him that would make him so sad. But he didn't really care that much, he just wanted to have some fun. He'd stopped caring long ago.

He moved further into the crowd ignoring the sensual touches and looks he was receiving, his eyes solely on the blonde boy. His movements captivating and screaming for attention, the slight sway of his hips and the rocking of his body to the beat, it cried out to him, attracting his attention. The boy didn't seem to have noticed him yet though. His blue eyes clouded over in a daze, his movements all subconscious. Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation as to what was to come.

Moving unnoticed still he was behind the blonde. He began moving with the boy slowly, moving closer until they touched and he felt the boy in front of him tense but keep dancing. Sasuke slid his lean arms around the other's torso pulling him closer and creating more friction. He needed and wanted the touch. Sasuke craved affection and pleasure. It was all he had left after all. The life of a vampire was very lonely and empty. Sex was their only joy. It brought them pleasure and health. They needed the blood and the pleasure was the only thing that made eternal life worth it. He turned the blonde boy around so they faced each other and placed a leg in between the smaller boy's, rubbing their erections together. He heard the boy groan in pleasure and he smirked. This was almost going to be too easy for him.

He pulled their bodies together, ghosting his lips over the others, wanting to taste the soft lips and the warm cavern they hid, but resisting. He had to capture his prey in his spell first, if he got carried away now he could lose it all, and be without a good meal tonight.

_"It's the beginning of the end;  
You want things to go faster.  
It's the beginning of the end,  
Now everything's too slow for you.  
It's the beginning of the end,  
You are one step closer.  
It's the beginning of the end,  
Say Amen"_

He grinded his body against the boy's enjoying every gasp and moan of pleasure escaping his mouth. The blonde finally seemed to awaken from the deep thought he had been in as his eyes cleared leaving only lust and he looked Sasuke straight in the eye which almost caused Sasuke to stop, but he didn't. He was quite shocked at what he had seen. He expected the deep sadness but the knowing and acceptance in his eyes had him confused. Did the boy know he was going to kill him? Well if he wanted it, it was only all the more easier for him. He smirked ghosting his breath over the smaller male's ear in a whisper.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_"1-800-SUICIDE  
Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die.  
You need wings to fly;  
You need someone to take your place  
When you are gone."_

"Uzumaki Naruto," The boy whispered back into his ear before taking Sasuke's earlobe into his teeth and gently sucking it. Sasuke just smirked; enjoying the ministrations on his ear, as he decided not having to work for his meal was a nice change of pace.

_"It's the beginning of the end,  
You know nothing lasts forever.  
A beginning of a trend,  
You need someone there to care for you.  
It's the beginning of the end,  
I don't think you understand.  
Just a beginning of a flat line,  
Together"_

He gripped the blonde's hips tightly, pulling him up higher on his leg, and rubbing them even harder together. Sasuke bit back the moan that he caused for himself while Naruto willingly let Sasuke hear the pleasure his actions were causing.

_"1-800-SUICIDE  
Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die.  
You need wings to fly,  
You need someone to take your place  
When you are gone.  
1-800-SUICIDE  
Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die.  
You need wings to fly,  
You need someone to take your place  
When you are gone."_

"I killed my parents right before I came here," Naruto whispered airily into Sasuke's ear. "They were going to get divorced and tear our family apart. So I wanted us all to die so it will never have to happen."

Again this boy had surprised him. Though the fact that he had killed recently only turned him on more. Death was so common when you were the living dead that it wasn't very exciting after you had caused it and seen it so many times. He would never have guessed that this innocent boy had so many dirty secrets to hide.

"I want to die…"

_"Thank you for calling 1-800-SUICIDE.  
If you wish to self terminate by electric shock - press 1  
For termination by overdose - press 2  
If you would like to make a reservation to visit our drowning pool -  
please press 3  
For termination by hanging - please press 4  
For death by self inflicting gunshot - press 5  
To speak to a representative, stay on the line.  
If you do not wish to die - please hang up now."_

Sasuke said nothing, but only nodded to show he had heard what Naruto had said. It was so much easier to do this when his victims were willing. He could only imagine the sweet bliss on the other's face as he realized he would be getting his wish.

_"1-800-SUICIDE  
Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die.  
You need wings to fly,  
You need someone to take your place  
When you are gone.  
1-800-SUICIDE  
Or maybe Doctor Online could help you die.  
You need wings to fly;  
You need someone to take your place  
When you are gone." _

The song ended and the blonde stopped moving. Sasuke noticing this and his lack of interest in the song that started next, pulled the boy off to the side with him. Once in a dark corner of the club that no one was near, he pulled the blonde flesh against his body pressing his lips against the others in an impatient kiss. The smaller boy instantly responded kissing back. Sasuke ran his fingers lightly down the boy's back, making ghosting touches as he ran his tongue across the boy's bottom lip, gaining access quickly as the boy opened his mouth. He felt Naruto suck on his tongue as soon as it entered his mouth and smirked into the kiss, thinking to himself of how fun this boy was going to be.

In their secluded corner no one would interrupt them, but Naruto stopped suddenly as Sasuke had started unbuttoning the blonde's shirt. The blonde stood, pulling Sasuke with him and guided him to the back of the club and into a storage room.

"I don't like being watched," Naruto said looking down, not meeting Sasuke's demanding gaze. Then thinking back to it, some people were giving them some lustful looks, but Sasuke didn't mind them anymore. After all, so much had happened in his life as a vampire, that nothing was really new to him. The advancements in technology and medicine really didn't interest him and he found no need for modern medicine for he was never ill and technology was easy enough to learn.

Naruto pushed Sasuke down so he was sitting on one of the many boxes in the room and began moving to a beat that only he could hear. He rocked his body back and forth slowly and sensually his eyes half-lidded and his mouth open in a slight pant. His tan hands running over his own body as he moved over to Sasuke straddling him and rocking his body against the elder's and swaying his body in an erotic and provocative manner. Naruto then stood, legs still on both sides of Sasuke, moving his body just as he had on the dance floor, fluid, graceful, skilled, and sexy. Sasuke smirked and began unbuttoning the blonde's shirt, once again every so often having the blonde rub against him. Moans and groans of pleasure kept coming from the blonde louder and longer as time passed.

Soon Sasuke was left only in his tight jeans with Naruto wearing nothing. They were on the hard concrete floor of the room, Naruto enjoying the cool feeling of the cold floor against his hot body as Sasuke kissed him, running his hands over the boy's body, admiring the beauty he had. The boy held the beauty of innocence. Just like he had once before…

_"Itachi?" A younger Sasuke questioned up at an older boy that greatly resembled him but had longer hair. The older male was mumbling to himself incoherent things and saying things that confused Sasuke._

_"I won't let them take you away from me…" The elder's red eyes danced with anger as he embraced his younger brother. They stood outside their large home, it housed all in their clan. " And if you go, I wanna go with you. And if you die, I wanna die with you…"_

_"What?" Questioned Sasuke, looking up at his older brother even more confused than before._

_"Wait here Sasuke," He then disappeared inside the house and soon screams filled Sasuke's ears and his legs subconsciously brought him into the house running past the slain bodies around him. There was so much blood, too much. He slammed open the door he heard his mother's screams come from and there lying on the floor with blood pooling around them was his parents and Itachi removing his lips from his mother's neck. White fangs smeared with blood were now visible as Itachi smiled at Sasuke._

_"Now they can never take you away from me…" Itachi whispered walking over to his shocked little brother and biting into the delicate flesh of his sibling's neck. Feeling the fangs sinking into his flesh brought him back from his shock and he began to struggle tears formed in the corner of his eyes from all the pain, sadness, and horror that was over whelming him. _

_"Why?" He whispered aloud as Itachi released his hold from Sasuke's neck and he slit open his wrist shoving it in front of Sasuke's mouth._

_"Suck," Itachi commanded and Sasuke obeyed not knowing what to do. Everything that had happened couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. No… A nightmare. How little did Sasuke know that it just happened to be a never-ending nightmare that would last for eternity. Sasuke gently sucked and swallowed the blood leaking from Itachi's wounded wrist until the elder pulled it back and rubbed the cut gently but staring intently at Sasuke. "Why you ask?"_

_Sasuke nodded as small tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and down the side of his face._

_"Because…" Itachi started leaning close to Sasuke's face. So close that Sasuke could almost feel Itachi's lips upon his. "You belong to me." With that said Itachi slammed Sasuke to the ground with his hand before crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss._

_Sasuke tried to turn his head away, but a tight grip on the back of his neck made it impossible. His elder brother's body pinning down his own smaller one, while his free hand removed his clothing before roaming his body, admiring the soft flesh and beautiful body. He felt Itachi grab his member and squeeze it, causing him to gasp and giving him the chance to slide his tongue into his mouth. More tears streamed from Sasuke's eyes as his brother slid a finger into his entrance. The pain and intrusiveness caused him to squirm wildly as he moved his hands down trying to grab his brother's hand and pull the finger out of him. He winced as another finger was added this time scissoring and stretching him even more. Noises of pain and complaint were muffled from Itachi's lips still locked with his own. _

_Itachi broke the kiss and pulled back also removing his fingers with a large smirk on his face. Sasuke thought his brother had decided to stop but he thought too soon as Itachi grabbed his legs and pulled them apart and placing himself between them before sliding into Sasuke's entrance, ignoring Sasuke's screams of pain. More tears slid down Sasuke's face from the pain. It felt like he was being torn in half and he felt invaded. He hated the feeling and began begging his brother to stop._

_"Please stop! It hurts. It hurts! Please Itachi! Stop! Please!" Sasuke screamed, hiccupping at times as he said this and choking on his sobs as Itachi loomed over him, thrusting into him over and over again. _

_After realizing that Itachi wasn't going to stop, Sasuke laid there limp like a rag doll as his body reacted naturally to the pleasure that came from having sex. His eyes black eyes blank and lifeless, though soon they began changing, the black burst into crimson red and seemed to glow. He felt himself cum and tighten around Itachi's hard member that was still inside him and heard Itachi moan in ecstasy as he came as well. Sasuke's mind was blank and empty as Itachi pulled himself out and looked down at him. He felt Itachi's lips on his once more, gentle and loving. He turned and looked into Itachi's red eyes and saw nothing…nothing at all. There was no emotion left in the eyes. _

_"Don't look at me like that Sasuke," Itachi said standing and redressing himself. "Think of this as a favor. Would you rather have some stranger take your innocence rather than your own brother?"_

_"You killed them!" Sasuke hissed as it finally sunk in that his whole family was dead. His eyes still had tears pouring from them as he stood shakily, pointing an accusing finger at Itachi. "How could you do that?"_

_"It's really simple you see," Itachi began, locking eyes with Sasuke. "I'm a vampire and I have to kill to live. Just like you do now."_

_"No… No. No! NO!" Sasuke began whispering before it became a shriek of refusal. _

_"Yes," Itachi said smirking. "You are now a vampire Sasuke… You're just like me."_

It had been his elder brother that turned him and stolen his innocence. Though he soon learned why. After living so long and being surrounded by the scum and horrors of the world, the only true beauty left was innocence. It was hard to find a pure person in this day and age. The world was so corrupted and Sasuke couldn't help but feel excited knowing he had found one.

Sasuke broke the kiss and moved to Naruto's neck, sucking and nipping at it, causing moans of pleasure to be released from the blonde's mouth. He then let his fangs slid out as he bit into Naruto's jugular vein. The pulsing vein pumped the warm red liquid quickly into his mouth and he enjoyed the metallic taste. Almost lost in the blood lust haze he was in, he managed to hear Naruto whisper.

"Kill me?" Naruto questioned his eyes glazed over in lust and pain. Sasuke glanced into the blue eyes seeing the need for death pouring from the gaze. His lips smirked against his skin as he continued to suck the blood stopping for a moment to whisper.

"Gladly." He then sucked all the blood he needed which was to the point where Naruto would soon die from blood loss.

"Thank you…" Naruto murmured eyes closing as his body began to relax his death approaching quickly.

"You're welcome," Sasuke said caressing the tan cheek of the dying boy. He truly was a beautiful boy.

"Why…" Naruto began weakly before uttering his last words in a soft whisper. "Why didn't you take me?"

Sasuke smirked and sighed, answering the boy as he faded away into oblivion.

"If I took your innocence I would become the man I swore I'd never be," With that said a small smile adorned the blonde's angelic face as he stilled. Sasuke smiled sadly and shook his head ruffling his raven locks gently. "The one love I have left is for beauty and I couldn't kill you without your death being beautiful," Sasuke murmured running his hand through the soft golden locks of the dead boy. He leaned his head down and placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead before standing and dressing. He walked to the door and opened it and the loud beat and heat rushed at him reminding him of the lust and sin filling the room he was about to enter. With one last look back at the boy he had killed, he walked out closing the door tightly behind him, and with it his memory of the boy. Sasuke had learned long ago it was easier just to forget all of his victims; there was no time to get attached or feel bad for what you had done. Killing was necessary and he wasn't going to suffer, he didn't want to suffer so he chose to forget. Though a single thought appeared in his mind before being brutally pushed away to the back of his mind to be forgotten.

_If we had met under different circumstances and I was still human, could we have been something more, than just predator and prey?_

Though soon the thought was forgotten as he walked out into the mass of people being engulfed into their world of pleasure and sin.

The End

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it! I'm sorry if it's not as good as my other stories.**


End file.
